An increasing demand of consumer electronics devices may have also generated an increasing demand for smaller and faster packaging solutions. For example, an optical package in a mobile device may include a edge-emitting semiconductor device and a mechanical part, wherein packaging may require placement and alignment of these two components.
In one example, marks on an alignment frame may be used to align and place the semiconductor and the mechanical part on a substrate. In another example, visual alignment equipment maybe used. In still another example, the semiconductor device and the mechanical part may be manually aligned. However, each of these techniques may increase risk of positional deviation between the assembled components.